


The Reclusive Sniper in His Natural Habitat

by 221Charcoal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, I Tried, Illustrations, Sketches, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: A rare Polaroid photograph taken of Mr. Mick Mundy, employee of Reliable Excavation Demolition, a subsidiary of TF Industries, in the summer of 1969.Or, a 2020 art student messes around in Adobe Fresco when she ought to be sleeping.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Reclusive Sniper in His Natural Habitat

  
I thank the floor of the hotel I’m staying at for the color palette.

Pay no attention to the mug. I know it’s wrong.


End file.
